


I Can See the Light of The West

by the_morgue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime starts to get restless on his long journey back to the love of his life, his family and his post, But in his head no matter how far apart they were he could still always see the Light of the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See the Light of The West

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! thanks for reading. I always love feedback so thank you if you leave a comment, and if you want to RP or Co-Write, I've been looking to do that. So message me at cersei-the-lion.tumblr.com/ask

The nights got long for Jaime while he was a captive. Back in Robb Stark's animal cage, with the wench - It all seemed to morph into one agonizing stretch of time that nobody could put their finger on. But come hell or high water, blood or tears, there was always one person that could come to his mind and heal his wounds, even if it was just temporarily.   
It was agonizing for him to be away from his twin. Even the slightest thing would remind him of her. Washing in the river reminded him of when he used to scrub Cersei's back when they were children in their mother's large basin, the gold in the autumn trees reminded him of her long thick beautiful golden hair. Even the blood that flowed through the once blue river reminded him of her beautiful gowns. He missed every cell in her body, and it ached his supposed black heart to be rid of her for so very long. He counted down each day until he'd be back sharing her bed.   
But that day was not today.   
After the demise of his cousin Cleos Frey, and the eventual release of him and Brienne - it left him with little other companionship. He would often lay awake at night on the journey back to kings landing and let his mind drift away from the shrill sound of his companion's snoring and to the delicate and comforting thoughts of back home. Of Cersei.   
He imagined her first as a young girl - her breasts smaller but rose off her chest, with beautiful little rose petals. Her body was skinny and not yet curved like it was today - hair still gold as it ever was and spilled about her womanly shoulders. But soon enough she was a woman grown, as she is now - her body never worn by the births of his children, the silky curves of her hips and breasts that had been once full of milk, larger and more defined.  
As he thought of her, his eyes darted towards the wench to make sure she was truly asleep before his hands began to slip open the lacings of his breeches, his thoughts still trained on the woman he was tethered to - he imagined marrying her sometimes, but tonight was not that night. Tonight he focused on her body. The way they fit together like a glove, bodies sliding together. He was whole - he hadn't felt whole in so many months.   
His hands finally breeched his small-clothes and he realized he was already hard. Just the thought of her these days could rouse him. God knows how long it'd been since he'd spilled his seed. He refused to bed another woman.   
He wrapped his hands around the base and let a sharp breath escape his nose, imagining if it were Cersei who was giving him her tweet and gentle tugs. He stroked himself firmly, feeling the callous on his palms slide unforgivingly against him, but in his mind it was the porcelain, soft and long fingers of his sister sliding against him - splayed in his vision bare as the day they were both born. Her breasts bounced softly with each stroke as she knelt between his knees, a small small on her rose lips as she breathed and watched for his every reaction.   
He grunted and slammed his head back against the dirt below him as he got faster - his mind giving him the vision of Cersei's lips wrapping around his cock - suckling on the head, whispering something to him before beginning to lower herself further, mirroring green eyes watching him as he came deep inside her warm wonderful mouth.   
But in reality he'd come, eyes closed with that vision playing out vividly in his head, tongue darting out to wet his dry cracked lips - his hand and breeches dripped with his seed.   
He laid there for a moment and imagined Cersei curling up with him, her limbs intertwining with his as they laid to sleep sharing their own bed and chambers.   
Call it a dream. But he swore one day it would happen.   
Once he'd took a few breaths, he tucked himself back in his breeches and rolled over, cringing as the wench began snoring ever louder - trying once again to re-create the perfect wedding.


End file.
